Fallen Knight, Rising Dragon
by TRECKERXD75
Summary: Hal Jordan is now renegade thanks to recent events and has turned to the life of a hired gun. After an ambush by his target he is thrown into another reality where Magic is supreme and guilds are a sort of law enforcement. Now Hal must decided to join Fairy Tail or be stuck in a reality not his own while a dark guild begins to rise. Rated T for language


_**Well I'm back for right now. A Yellow Soul Of Fear will be put on hold for awhile. So I decided to make a crossover, still using Green Lantern but instead of Soul Eater, I'll go with Fairy Tail. I own nothing besides the OC's Ghrek and Dairne.**_

 _ **Takes place between New 52 Green Lantern Issues 40 and 41**_

 ** _After The Battle of Fairy Tail arc._**

* * *

Hal Jordan walked into a market on the asteroid Khcauzon 5. He avoided a group of bounty hunters as he walked. Krona's gauntlet pulsated with the green energy of Will. " _would you like me to fly the ship to the next galaxy while your here_." His ship's A.I. Darlene said to him from a com piece. Hal responded.

"ha ha very funny Darlene." he whispered not wanting to draw any attention to himself.

" _I am not joking Hal_."

"just keep the ship running and make no one but me gets in alright, DARLENE." He said sternly.

" _fine fine, just leave me to rust_." Darlene said.

Hal ignored the remark and made his way to a tent. He made the gauntlet light up, he was ready for a fight.

He entered the tent and...found nothing. "huh." he said to himself. Then he looked down and saw a carpet. It looked like it was being sucked into something. He stepped back and created a hand construct to lift up the carpet. "OH GOD!" he exclaimed. The ground was dug up to make way for a _Boom Tube._

"so long friend!" a voice said behind Hal. " **REQUIP RHINOSC HAMMER**." Hal was then hit into the boom tube.

Hal tried to grab on to something. "HEY LET GO!" Hal had grabbed on to the attackers leg and he was dragged down with Hal into the portal.

Hal got a better look at the attacker. He wore knight-like bronze armor and bandages. It was his target. ' _Ghrek The Decker_.' he thought as he coughed him with a construct and began trying to fight thee tubes current. He willed himself and got faster. But the tube then began close. Then the gauntlet began to malfunction as an unknown energy source came into the portal.

The gauntlet puttered out and Hal was sucked into the other side with Ghrek.

 _ **Earthland: A forest: Early Morning**_

Hal landed on his knees. His clothes were smoking from a collage of energy. His eyes were blank and his maw open in surprise. Ghrek landed shortly after and found Hal.

Ghrek tried to requip a weapon to slay the renegade Lantern but the the clash of energy from the portal made his power deplete. "CRAP!" he screamed. ' _alright where the boom tube?_ ' he began to walk away, to look for a boom tube he left here.

Hal began to scream silently until it sounded like an actual scream. Krona's Gauntlet began to light up and surrounded Hal with a blast of green light.

The light dialed down. Hal blinked a couple times as his vision came back. He was in a chasm caused by the energy of the gauntlet. He got up slowly. "Darlene?" He said to his com.

"SHIT!" He swore to himself. The Gauntlet reacted and created a construct of Ghrek and was strangled by 2 construct hands. "I'm in control, alright." he said to himself as the construct dissipated. Hal looked around. He was in a forest, obviously. He began to float in the air to get out of this planet's atmosphere.

He got about 60 feet before plummeting to Earth. The Gauntlet shut down. Hal fell for what seemed like forever. He screamed. Why was this happening, sure Krona's Gauntlet wasn't as patented down and advance like the Rings but it did basically the same things.

Hal hit the ground. It shook the area, getting the notice of a large creature. "AAHGH. FUCK!" He shouted in pain.

The creature stomped towards Hal from a more overgrown part of the forest. Hal heard it.

Hal eyes widened. Something was coming. He began to get up. He didn't feel too bad, just greatly bruised. The creature came out of the dark. ' _It's like Doomsday and Detective Chimp had a baby_.' He thought looking at the large purple and green primate.

It roared at Hal knocking him back. ' _and it's a good thing the DAMN Gauntlet isn't on_.' he thought. The primate slammed it's fist on the ground. Hal quickly side-stepped and began to run. He was basically minced meat right now.

The Primate came barreling towards him, knocking trees out of the way.

While the Big Ape chased Hal, he kept trying to will The Gauntlet to work. ' _need to think... The Book Of Black, Krona over came his fears to get it working_.' He stopped and faced the King Kong Junior. ' _here goes nothing_.' He looked it int the eye. He took deep breaths.

The Ape kept coming, without remorse or fear.

Hal thought of something that he _Feared_. ' _The Day Coast City Fell_.' He feared that something like that would happen again. All of his fellow Lanterns died because of Parallax and his own guilt and anguish. "Let the Fear Flow Hal..." The Ape came closer. The stopped and raised it's fist again. It smiled sadistically. "...And Overcome IT!" Krona's Gauntlet lit up. Hal punched the Ape in the gullet.

The Ape seemed confused. Then it laughed.

"think again Grodd Jr." He said as a cannon of Willpower blasted the Ape away hard. It's back hit trees and rocks until it hit a large oak wood. It's eyes were white and blank. Smoke came from it's fur. Bruises were on it's forehead. Hal felt the Gauntlet hum. His domino mask formed on his face. "well then..." He cracked his back. "...how do I find Ghrek?" He said to himself.

 _ **~~~~Magnolia**_

Ghrek slipped from alleyway to alleyway. Even in this reality a bounty was on him. ' _why did my hideout have to be in Magnolia of all places!_ ' he thought. " **Requip Pick axes**." He spoke, hoping that no one heard him. 2 pick axes formed in his hands and he began climbing up the wall. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop. He was going to the harbor, more to the point a bunker beneath the docks.

Ghrek spied cleanup around the town. Streamers and confetti, hell even some buildings looked damage. ' _how long have I been gone?_ ' he thought to himself as he fell to the concrete. ' _crap!_ ' He bit his tongue. He was close to the harbor now. ' _cool._ ' He jogged the the edge of the harbor, then jumped. * _SPLASH_ *

Ghrek saw the bunker entrance. He turned the dial quickly. His breath was almost out of breath. The door opened and he quickly got in and shut the door. The water began to go down and air was regulated. "OH I LOVE FRESH AIR!" He heaved. There was another entrance. He opened it and came into an almost industrial apartment. There was alien tech on the walls.

"Honey I'm home." he said to no one. He shut the door and sat on a comfy chair. "The Guys aren't going to like this." He said.

"hello Ghrek." He jumped out his chair in surprise. A long curly purple haired tan tall woman came out his kitchen drinking tea. She wore chain mail pants and yellow loincloth with a blue line in the middle. Her eyes glowed light blue. She wore a small black coat and a tank top with a wolf symbol on it. She also wore finger less white gloves with black metal arm bands.

"Dairne! Wha what are you doing here?!" he said in fear.

"I came over to have cup of tea friend. But what I'm wondering is why you are not on Earth Zero gathering weapons."

"oh well that's an easy answer. *gulp* You see...I got a bounty on my head after breaking into a Qwardian and another raid on an Apokolips armory to get more Boom Tubes and I barely got away from MOTHERFUCKING LOBO. Anyway I was on Khcauzon 5 trying to lay low. Then I heard from one of my contacts that a freaking Green Lantern was coming after me-"

"that doesn't seem like usual GL activity. Especially since they are feared throughout the Earth Zero now." Dairne said after taking another sip of her tea.

"well here's the kicker. That GL from what I've heard was a renegade and was once the leader of the Corpse. I think his name was Kal Wayne or somethin anyway. I decided to trap him in Fiore using a Boom Tube. Then I was dragged in with him-"

"why didn't you finish him off when you landed?" She asked as a small dark cloud appeared atop of her.

"I'm guessing the mixture of energy in the portal caused my magic to go out and I couldn't finish him off." He explained.

Dairne dropped the glass out of her hands. It shattered on the floor making Ghrek whimper. He looked to see Dairne twitching and small lightning bolts coming from the cloud. "YOU NINCOMPOOP-" She grabbed him by the neck making him chug. "-You risk our entire operation with this single blunder. From what I've heard that Lantern your talking about took on Darkseid, Mongul and Sinestro. Did you think that sending him would make a difference- " She tightened her grip making a purple aura come off of Ghrek. "-but I'll forgive you..."

Ghrek was let go and fell to his knees. He breathed heavily.

"you are a valuable member to _Khleric's Call_ and the Master wouldn't want his favorite supplier to die now right?"

Ghrek nodded.

"grab a Boom Tube and head back to Khcauzon 5-" She took an amulet out her pocket and threw it to him. "-this will take care of the bounty on Earth Zero." Dairne was then encompassed by the cloud and disappeared.

Look at the amulet. He grabbed it and went towards a laser rifle and a Boom Tube. "Hope I never see Fiore again." he said as a portal opened to Khcauzon 5.

 _ **~~~Back with Hal: Dawn**_

Hal flew around for awhile. ' _forest, forest, and more forest. UGH! This would be heaven for Swamp Thing_.' He thought. Then something caught his eye. ' _the Ocean? Maybe..._ ' He went light speed and flew towards the water and stopped break dead. He looked down and smiled. It was a rather large harbor town.

He then spied some people walking around. ' _Humans, least I can blend in kind of_.' He floated down to an alley and powered down. His domino mask dissipated. He walked out of the alley. He pulled down his hood. ' _let's see is the locals can give the low down of the area or wherever I am_.' He thought.

He began walking. He passed the home of a certain Celestial Wizard. Hal saw a young pink haired teen and a blue cat with a small green backpack. It didn't even faze him, for gods sake he worked with a squirrel and a guy in a bat suit.

Their shoulders collided for a second. Hal felt a goosebumps but he quickly disregarded the feeling. "sorry about that pal." he quickly apologized without turning his head.

"no problem." The teen responded.

"Aye!" the cat said.

Hal continued on his way.

Minutes later Hal saw a newspaper stand with a large bored looking man. ' _well I'm sure he knows something_.' Hal approached the stand. "hello, I'm new around this area and I'd like some info about the town."

The man's expression changed to happy drug addict in a second. "WHY OF COURSE FRIEND-"

Hal was a little freaked out by this.

"-but my lips are sealed for a price of course."

"how much?" Hal hoped this planet used the same currency from Earth or different places in Earth Zero.

"60 Jewel." The man's face looked greedy.

' _ah crap! Wait a second_.' A sly idea came to his head. Hal took out 15 bucks, and various change from Earth Zero. "I'm a traveler and I've recently come across artifacts from long ago." Hal said in his best Sham Wow guy impression.

The man wasn't impressed.

Hal placed his left hand on the side of his mouth. "heard these babies can go for 1 million jewel each." He hated to be deceitful like this, but there are necessary evil. He learned that after recent events.

The man's eyes literally turned into dollar signs. "why didn't you say so. Well with have a grand cathedral, plenty of fine eating establishments and of course the Fairy Tail Guild Hall."

"anything else you can give me?" Hal asked placing more "artifacts" on the counter.

The man turned around and handed Hal a local newspaper and a magazine that read Sorcerer Weekly. ' _sorcerer huh. That's more Zattana and Constantine's thing_.' He thought. Hal grabbed the the reading material while the man grabbed the "artifacts". "have a good day." Hal said.

"you to sir!." The man said very happily. That freaked him out still.

Hal read the newspaper. _Fairy Tail's parade a success._ He read on and found out local events such as a raid on a local armory. After he was done with that he read Sorcerer Weakly. He found only small things. _Hottest Male Wizard of the Month. Hottest Female Wizards of the Month_. Then he found an article about Guilds and how to sign up for one.

 _Wizards who share the interest of helping people and make some Jewel can be registered for employment._ Hal thought about it. ' _maybe I could use a guild to help me find Ghrek?_ ' More people came out of their homes as the day began to start. ' _probably a good way to make some cash and stay afloat in this world._ ' He could probably pass the powers of Krona's Gauntlet as magic for awhile until he finds Ghrek and get home. He needed to think this over, he couldn't just jump into this.

' _might as well find the place_.' He thought. He walked around for awhile until he found a rather large building with a sign that said Fairy Tail. ' _Fairy Tail, that's what it's called right?_ ' There seemed to be nobody outside. "here goes nothin." he said to himself...

* * *

 ** _Hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. Please Fav or Review or just give me some thoughts on how to improve the story and "I'll See" you guys next time._**


End file.
